The invention relates to a magnet carrier for a pole housing for attaching magnets to a pole housing wall, wherein the magnet carrier can be arranged between at least two magnets.
A pole housing having a magnet carrier is preferably employed in a DC motor. In this case, a distinction is made between two- to four-pole DC motors and DC motors with four or more poles. In the case of two- to four-pole DC motors, the magnet gaps are generally so large that a leaf spring can be placed in the magnet gaps. As an alternative, a clip spring can also be used. The leaf spring is connected to the pole housing by means of solid or hollow rivets for attachment purposes. However, magnet gaps of less than 5 to 6 mm cannot be realized with the leaf spring or else with the clip spring.
In the case of DC motors with four or more poles, a gap which is as small as possible is formed between the magnets for the purpose of optimizing the degree of efficiency, wherein the magnets are adhesively bonded to one another. However, this method is time-consuming and costly since an adhesive bonding station is required for production. This is not economical, primarily in the case of relatively low numbers of units.